Bubble generating massaging apparatus for use within a bathtub is conventionally known wherein bubbles are generated for cleaning the body of a person lying within the bathtub and for facilitating the circulation of the blood of the person due to the generation of the bubbles as seen, for example, from the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 62-41660. Within the bathtub of the type disclosed therein, the bubbles generated only act locally upon the body of the person lying within the bathtub, so that it is difficult to impart the massaging effect to substantially the entire body of the person. In order to obviate this defect of the bubble generating massaging apparatus described above, there is also known a fluid flow massaging apparatus wherein fluid such as, for example, hot water is forcibly jetted towards the person lying within the bathtub for effecting the massaging operation upon the person.
However, the known fluid flow massaging apparatus described above is generally adapted for use within a large bathtub, such as, for example, a bathtub disposed within a public bathtub house, which accommodates many persons, and accordingly, in order to generate sufficient circulation of the fluid within the bathtub, a fluid generating and circulating device which is large in size or which has a large capacity is required. In order to install such a large fluid circulation device, a complex arrangement of the duct or pipe means is required in order to obtain a fluid circulation which is sufficient so as to effectively perform the massaging operation upon the many persons simultaneously accommodated within the large bathtub. Therefore, it is difficult to utilize the fluid flow apparatus described above for a domestic home within which a relatively small bathtub is installed.
Moreover, the fluid flow massaging apparatus installed within the bathtub of the public bathtub house is disposed so as to simultaneously massage many persons lying within the bathtub, so that the fluid flow direction and the jet fluid flow rate are generally uniform throughout the bathtub, and therefore,it is difficult for the respective persons to adequately obtain effective massaging effects within a short period of time.